


A Dumb Fantasy

by antioedipus



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, SasuHina Month 2020, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antioedipus/pseuds/antioedipus
Summary: “What is the dumbest fantasy you have ever had?”On a Thursday, Hinata learns how stupid her fantasy is and Sasuke actually has a good day at work.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131





	A Dumb Fantasy

_“And a freak mind is divine, so we fuck from behind”_

_Mac Miller, God is Fair, Sexy Nasty_

If asked, Sasuke honestly couldn’t tell you what he expected from Thursday. Waking up alone, he had rolled onto Hinata’s side of the bed, sniffing her pillow. She was working last night, and if he was lucky, he would run into her as he was going to work. With that thought, he pushed himself out of bed and brushed his teeth. Not particularly hungry, he grabbed an apple to eat on the way to work. Dressed in his fatigues, Sasuke walks towards another day of drudgery.

Kakashi had decided to implement performance reviews, and Sasuke’s was scheduled to happen in two hours. He can’t imagine what his former teacher would have to say to him, beyond _don’t go back to a life of crime and we’re good_. It had always been easy for him to please Kakashi, and Sasuke now lives to serve.

As he walks into the door of Hokage Tower, he is about to head towards the elevator when he feels a hand on his wrist. He turns, and Hinata smiles at him. She puts a finger to her lips, and she looks around before leading him away from the elevators and down the hall. He stays quiet the whole time, and he deploys a genjutsu to ensure that he and Hinata aren’t followed.

She is wearing her eggshell blue sundress. It is nipped in at the waist and flutters down to the middle of her calves. She prefers to change into something new before leaving work, whereas he couldn’t be bothered, unless he was especially dirty. He takes the time to count the freckles on the back of her arm, until she stops in front of a meeting room and pushes the door open.

By now, Sasuke has done the math in his head, and he is pretty certain that he knows where this road leads. He closes the door behind them, and she wraps herself around him while he fiddles with the lock.

“Good morning,” she says, quietly. He swears under his breath, and it makes her smile.

“You think this is funny?” Sasuke is no closer to figuring out the lock. She puts her hand out, and with a turn and click, they are locked inside. She doesn’t laugh, but she does quirk her eyebrow at him.

“It’s a little funny.”

“Shut _up_.”

“The great Uchiha Sasuke, defeated by a lock.” Instead of taking the bait, he turns around to face her, kissing her first. She sighs into his mouth, and wraps her arms around his neck. She had been thinking about him her entire nightshift. The smell of his soap, his lazy smile and croak of his sleep voice. His arms are around her waist, and she presses herself into him.

“I want to make out,” she mutters, and he obliges. Kissing her is a lot of fun, and he could easily spend all day doing just that. He is still a little sleepy, so he isn’t as alert as he would otherwise be. She likes this lazy pace, the slow cadence between two people enjoying each other.

“You’re so good at this,” she sighs, and it makes him hold her a little tighter. “I want more.”

“More?” he mutters into her mouth. He steals the _yes_ out of her throat, liking the silver taste of her voice on his tongue.

They can only do this because she is so much smaller than him, and he is so strong. He lifts her up, so her back is pressed into the cement wall of the meeting room. She might get a little scraped up from this, but she doesn’t mind. Humming, she reaches for his pants, and he kisses the side of her neck. “Are we really going to do this?” Sasuke mutters. She nods, and he helps her move her panties to the side.

Being a ninja is about breaking the rules and not getting caught. There is no room for honour here, and Sasuke tries not to think about how many rules they are breaking. Actually, he has no time to think about them because she is on him, like, fully, and sighing his name in his ear. It’s all about him and Hinata: her voice in his ear, in his head, in his chest. Hinata, wrapped around him, clenched around him, sighing around him.

When they don’t have much time, Hinata likes it stronger, deeper and faster than she would otherwise. Like she wants him to brand her insides. So that every time the place between her legs throbs or aches, she feels him inside her all over again. Maybe he is right: she could very well be the bigger perv in this relationship. Right now, she doesn’t care. All that matters is how hard he goes, how it feels to be with him, the few minutes they have to simply be him and her and them.

“I wish we had more time,” she mutters. He groans, because he knows how she feels. It should be illegal, how good and right it is to be inside her. Being with her is never a chore, but he doesn’t have all day. “I just like be close to you, and I want to be like this all the time.” Her voice is breathy, and he knows what she is really trying to say: _I don’t need to come, I just want to be close to you_. The idea that just being close to him, open and vulnerable, is on par with an orgasm is too much, and he buries himself one last time, making her bite her own hand to stay quiet. He hisses when they part, while she whimpers from the back of her throat.

He sets her down on the ground, gently. Her legs are shake-y, but she stands with her back against the wall. While he fixes himself, she bites her lip, thinking. There is something she has been meaning to try, and well, now seems to be the right time to ask.

Wordlessly, she reaches under her skirt for her underwear. She pulls them down and steps out of them. Hinata tries not to blush at the evidence of _them_ that soaks through the lace. Sasuke tilts his head, looking at her as she balls up the pink lace, a pair she wears frequently, and holds them out to him.

“What do you want me to do with those?” Sasuke looks at the underwear, and then to her face.

“I want you to carry them around in your pocket for the day.” She doesn’t stutter, but a blush begins to bloom on her chest and neck. He smirks, holding his hand out.

“Okay,” he says, and she gives him to him. He tucks them in the pocket he always puts his hand into. “How long have you wanted to do this?”

“A while.” He watches the way her throat moves as she swallows. His lips quirk.

“How old are they?” he asks. Just to know, really.

“Since yesterday,” she finally blushes, and he grins like he has won. He wonders if she knows how much it turns him on to know that she fantasizes about him as much as he does about her.

And she does think about him a lot. When they are at home, and she has nothing better to do, she is either eating or fucking. He doesn’t know how such a small person can have such large appetites, but he isn’t complaining. Nope, he is exceptionally happy that his life turned out this way.

“You know I have you saved as Horny Glutton on my phone?” Sasuke asks, just to see her face go red.

“You do not!” She is usually able to brush off his teasing, so he gets an extra kick out of this.

“Hinata the Horny Glutton; could be a book.” He smiles, reaching out to her. She feigns resistance, before returning his hug.

“You’re awful.” She says into his neck.

“Hinata the Horny Glutton Has Sex in a Conference Room.” He rumbles right into her ear, and she holds him tighter.

“Yuck,” she replies, not grossed out at all.

“Hinata the Horny Glutton Gives Her Boyfriend Her Dirty Underwear,” he mutters into the side of her head. Instead of replying, she kisses his neck and then wiggles free. She goes to the door, and when she turns back, he looks disappointed.

“Have a good day at work.” She smiles, and then scoots out the door. He exhales, and stuffs his hands into his pockets. He runs his thumb over the lace, and he lets himself smile before leaving the room.

**

Kakashi has done nothing to make the office his own. It is just the way Tsunade had left it, and she had changed nothing either. Sasuke stands before Kakashi, the two of them looking at each other with their typical, bored expressions. He knows that Kakashi has forgiven him for everything he has done, but even Sasuke still judges himself for nearly putting his fist through Sakura’s heart. He doesn’t understand how the rest of Team Seven can let bygones be bygones. Sai had said that it was because only Sasuke has to live with the guilt of knowing he would have killed her.

Guilt. It will plague him for the rest of his life.

“You are doing well, Sasuke,” Kakashi finally says. “Neji is complimentary in his review.” He pauses. “How do you feel about your work?” Sasuke isn’t sure how to answer the question, because he spends as little time as possible reflecting on his emotions.

“The work is fine,” Sasuke shrugs. “The team is a good fit.” Kakashi nods, impressed that Sasuke has learnt to keep his complaints to himself.

“Any complaints?” Kakashi asks. Sasuke’s jaw ticks, and he stuffs his hand into his pocket, feeling Hinata’s underwear. _Remember how good you felt this morning_.

“None.” Sasuke’s thumb traces a flower. Kakashi’s eyes narrow on the hand in his pocket.

“What is in your pocket?” he asks. Sasuke blinks, and before he can stop himself, he speaks the truth.

“Hyūga Hinata’s used underwear, Hokage, sir.” Sasuke isn’t sure that it works, until he hears Kakashi’s audible sigh.

“You better not have some sort of secret weapon or plan for destruction and mayhem.” Sasuke counts all the wrinkles around Kakashi’s eyes.

“I am reformed, sir.” Sasuke smirks.

“You should be more respectful, I’m your Hokage after all,” he pauses, before adding, “Hinata is a nice girl. Don’t corrupt her.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He wants to add something like _she is the one doing the corrupting_ , but Sasuke doesn’t want Kakashi to know about their little game.

“You can leave now. Send Tenten in.” With a wave of his hand, Kakashi dismisses Sasuke. Nodding, he leaves the office and tells his teammate that it is her turn.

**

Hinata never grows tired of Ino’s company. They work together, and then after their shifts, more often than not, they precede to spend the rest of the day together. Ino took a short shift at the flower shop, and she sits on a stool behind the register, legs crossed. Ino wears a pair of shorts and a purple camisole, the kind that is supposed to be seen.

Ino is sucking back on an iced coffee, while Hinata sips a hot one. Lots of cream, no sugar. No customers have come in, as it is early morning, and all the orders have been prepared. Ino taps her nails on the counter, while Hinata looks at Ino, waiting for her to ask some sort of crazy question. It is their routine.

 _No_ , Hinata is not hyper-aware that she isn’t wearing underwear. Why would she, in a chilly, air-conditioned space?

She crosses her legs, one in front of the other, when Ino speaks.

“What is the dumbest fantasy you have ever had?” the blonde asks. Hinata thinks for a bit, and decides to be funny.

“Wanting to marry Naruto.” Sasuke doesn’t always make fun of her for it, but every so often he will ask if she is _absolutely sure_ that Naruto isn’t the one for her. Sasuke doesn’t want to help her ruin her life or anything, that’s all. She would be mad, if she didn’t know Naruto says the inverse to Sakura. It helps Hinata keep her cool. Ino snorts in response.

“No, I meant sexually,” Ino replies, “what is the dumbest, filthiest thing you have ever thought of doing?”

“Give me an example.” Hinata replies, “Sasuke and I are pretty boring.” Ino gives her a sideways look.

“Haven’t you asked him to _fuck you like an animal_?” Ino won’t admit to it, but she is frequently jealous of the things Hinata is able to come up with during sex. It has never occurred to her to say something like that to Shikamaru, and she has been trying to up her game.

“That’s not crazy,” Hinata looks at her nails, “it’s pretty vanilla.” She doesn’t think anything she says to Sasuke is that crazy. Sasuke and Ino (and by extension, Shikamaru because Ino tells him everything) are just surprised that it comes out of _her_.

“Fine,” Ino says, “I’ll go first: I really, really, _really_ want Shikamaru to fuck me in the flower shop while it’s open.” She pauses, “Or at least, in daylight hours. I don’t know why, I just think it would be fun.” Hinata snorts.

“You want people to see?”

“The possibility of someone seeing turns me on. He doesn’t agree, but whatever. I just want the world to see why I’m with him, that’s all.” Ino blinks innocently. Hinata smiles.

“You want to make people jealous.” Hinata replies, “what if it backfires and women start chasing Shikamaru?” Ino shoots a viperous look into the distance, as if a potential rival were walking through the door.

“He would never,” she replies, “not if he knows what’s good for him.”

“What about other women?” Hinata says, “Shikamaru wouldn’t cheat on you, but I could see you really hating another woman looking at him the wrong way.” Ino flips her hair over her shoulder.

“Everyone knows I’m crazy,” her voice lilts, “like Sasuke. It’s why men stay away from you.” Hinata rolls her eyes.

“You two are so possessive,” Hinata smirks, “maybe we should switch. Shikamaru and I could have a nice normal life, and you and Sasuke can try and out-crazy each other.” Ino now shoots her a viperous look, and Hinata simply grins.

“Sasuke has rubbed off on you,” Ino narrows her eyes, “but I will answer for both him and I. It is a big fat _no_ , _never_ and _not in any life time_.” Used to Ino’s moods, Hinata shrugs.

“Neither of you would want me if I didn’t needle you every so often.” She sips on her coffee. Ino shrugs, conceding to Hinata’s point. “Answer the question: what is your dumbest fantasy?” _Giving Sasuke my underwear for a day_ , Hinata wants to reply. But she is a tease, and she hasn’t decided if she wants to complain about it or not.

“I won’t say what it is,” Hinata replies, “but that is because Sasuke and I are doing it right now.” Ino turns to Hinata, her mouth a big ‘O’. Hinata sips on her coffee.

“What is it?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Why not? I feel like I am involved now.”

“You’re not.” Hinata replies, “it’s something I’ve wanted to do for a while, and I asked him today and he said yes. Unlike your fantasy,” Hinata continues, “there is no element of public display.” She sips her coffee again. Ino simply blinks at her.

“How do you get him to go along?” Ino whines, “Shikamaru is never game.” Hinata pauses, because she isn’t exactly sure why Sasuke is so obliging sometimes. She looks at all the flower displays, thinking to herself.

“Sasuke has me saved under Horny Glutton on his phone,” she replies, “I think he thinks it’s cute.” Ino chokes on her iced coffee, and Hinata looks over in concern.

“You two are crazy,” Ino says, “that’s it. I just haven’t scrambled Shikamaru’s brain yet.” Hinata smiles.

“I think a healthy sex life is integral to a functional relationship between two people.” Pausing, she looks at Ino, “you and Shikamaru seem pretty into each other too. I don’t know _why_ you are complaining.” Hinata winks, and Ino smirks.

“You have me there.” Ino opens her mouth to add something, but an elderly woman walks in, wanting to buy a bouquet of violets. Ino smirks at the idea that everlasting love could ever have something to do with modesty. Hinata sees the look on her face, but Ino gives her a nod meaning, _I’ll tell you later_.

**

Sasuke sits on a bench outside, eating a sandwich with Naruto. He enjoys their lunches together. Today has been one bureaucratic nightmare after another, but the upside is that he gets to spend time with one of his actual friends.

It helps that he is away from Neji’s perpetual frown and Tenten’s hawkish glare. They just caught a large mission, one that requires a review of all related intelligence. If not for Sai, Neji would never have allowed them to have an actual lunch break. Sasuke is glad that Sai and Tenten have found love, because it has split her loyalty between Neji and Sai. Their leader can’t say anything when it is three on one.

“I think Shikamaru hates me,” Naruto whines. Sasuke takes a bite of his sandwich, shooting Naruto a questioning look.

“Why?” he asks, mouth full. Naruto puts his lips together and hums before answering.

“He just gives me a lot of boring work, and expects me to do it quickly.” Naruto frowns, “he is unrealistic.”

“What happened to never giving up?” Sasuke smirks.

“I hate reading!” Naruto pouts. “It’s boring.”

“My ideal life is boring,” Sasuke rebuts. Naruto glares.

“You’re in Anbu—that it way more fun than working in an office with Shikamaru.” Sasuke snorts.

“I have to work with Neji,” Sasuke replies, “an actual dictator. At least Shikamaru believes in democracy.” He is not looking forward to all the paperwork when he gets back. Neji requires absolute silence to concentrate. He even glared at Sai for breathing a little too loudly.

Sasuke is about to say something to this effect, when Ino and Hinata walk up to them. Ino is smiling, which Sasuke knows, in his soul, means that she and Hinata have had one of their heart-to-hearts that gives each of them ammo to aim at Sasuke or Shikamaru, should they ever stray. Hinata doesn’t fuck around, so she will only ever act when Shikamaru does something wrong. But Ino, she loves to needle Sasuke when she gets the chance. One could even say it is their _thing_. That doesn’t mean Sasuke enjoys it.

“Sasuke, Naruto,” Ino purrs. Naruto smiles, and greets them. Sasuke narrows his eyes, and looks between the two. Ino smiles, while Hinata looks away, crossing her legs. That makes him smirk, and he looks up at Ino.

“How are you two today?” he asks.

“Enjoying the sun.” Ino replies.

“I’m alright.” Hinata says. Sasuke immediately focuses in on her, while Ino and Naruto can tell that they are about to be ignored.

“Just alright?” Sasuke asks, “even after this morning?” he smirks. Let it be known that, when Hinata is around, he truly does not care who else is there. Hinata narrows her eyes.

“It was pretty uneventful,” Hinata volleys back. By the pout on his face, Ino and Naruto can tell that she has shut him down. Before he can say anything, Hinata walks away, Ino giggling behind her. Naruto laughs out loud, and Sasuke turns to glare.

“She is the only person who can shut you down.” He takes another bite of his sandwich. “I’m glad you two found each other. She got way funnier and you are less of an asshole.” Naruto laughs to himself again. He isn’t a complete idiot.

“You could say that,” Sasuke shakes his head. He knows, for a fact, that Hinata is lying, but he isn’t going to show Naruto her dirty underwear as proof. That would be crass and disrespectful.

“You’re happy, right?” Naruto looks him right in the eye. Sasuke smiles and nods.

“Infinitely so.” Sasuke bites into his sandwich. “Even when she lies in public.” Naruto guffaws again, and Sasuke smirks with his mouth full.

“You know, I am impressed that you and Shikamaru are dating Hinata and Ino,” Naruto says, “their dads are fucking scary.”

“Hiashi isn’t that bad,” Sasuke swallows his food. “Inoichi seems nice enough.”

“Hiashi was willing to let Hinata _die_ to make a point and Inoichi _tortures_ people for a living.” Naruto pauses, “I guess you and Shikamaru are sadistic in your own ways. You just remind them of daddy.” Naruto shrugs, thinking his remark is harmless.

He is not ready for the way Sasuke shoves him off the bench. When his sandwich ends up on the floor, Naruto whines so bad that Sasuke goes and buys him another one, even though Naruto doesn’t deserve it.

**

Every so often, Sasuke and his team have to work in the office, reviewing intelligence before going on a mission. Right now, they are all in a cramped, airless room in the basement of Hokage Tower. Sai brought in two fans, and Tenten brought in extra lamps, but it is still a gloomy space. Neji frowns over a file, while Tenten chews her gum and stares into space. Sai is taking notes, and well, Sasuke is smiling.

You know, it’s just _hard_ for Sasuke to be in a bad mood when Hinata’s dirty underwear is in his pocket. He doesn’t know whether it is the secret, or the memory of their tryst, or the high from not getting caught, but he is in a great mood. He puts his hand in his pocket and touches the lace, grinning to himself.

“Why are you so happy?” Tenten narrows her eyes at him. Sasuke looks up at her, shrugging.

“Woke up on the right side of the bed,” he drawls. She still looks at him like she expects an honest answer. Neji and Sai are now looking at him too, and Sasuke touches the lace again, trying to maintain his mood.

“You aren’t usually so…” Neji waves a hand, while Tenten finishes his sentence.

“Smiley.” She says, “you don’t smile very often.” Sasuke shrugs.

“Maybe I have turned a corner,” he says, “have any of you considered that?” Tenten guffaws, and Neji snickers. Sasuke’s mood sours immediately. “Do you all want me to be miserable?”

“No,” Sai says in his flat voice, “you just aren’t ever in a good mood at work. That’s all.” He shrugs, “I am sure you will be miserable tomorrow. I, for one, would like to enjoy a day where we are all relatively happy.” Sai looks back down at the file in his hand.

Like that, Neji and Tenten drop the subject. Tenten goes to get coffee, and Neji leaves to pick up another intelligence report.

“Thanks,” Sasuke mutters. Sai looks at him, smirking.

“I don’t mean to pry,” he says, “but there is some pink lace hanging out of your pocket. I don’t judge, but I think Neji and Tenten would have questions if they were to see it.” Sasuke’s face goes pink, and Sai laughs to himself.

Sasuke just makes it too easy, that’s all.

**

Sometimes, fantasies are simply better in your head than in practice. Hinata and Ino are back in the flower shop, sitting on their respective stools. It’s the evening shift, an hour before close. The shop is once again empty. Hinata and Ino are sharing a container of watermelon chunks.

Hinata rubs a piece of melon between the roof of her mouth and her tongue, reducing it to a pulpy mush. Walking around without underwear wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but being reminded of Sasuke every time there was a breeze was distracting. She shouldn’t have shut him down the way she did earlier, but his stupid handsome face had been on her mind all day, and she was annoyed that they weren’t alone. “Do you still want to know my dumb fantasy?” Hinata asks.

She looks to Ino, whose eyes are wide as she nods. “Of course I do. I have been waiting _all day_ , especially after you dissed Sasuke.” Ino puts her chin on her fist. Using her plastic fork, Ino spears a piece of watermelon and lifts it into her mouth.

“We had sex in a conference room in Hokage Tower and then I gave him the underwear I had been wearing since yesterday to carry around.” Hinata puts another piece of watermelon in her mouth, brooding over how badly she wishes he were here instead of Ino. She turns to look at her friend, whose mouth is hanging open, exposing pink-red pulp.

“What?” Hinata asks. Ino swallows, her eyes still wide open.

“HINATA!” Ino shrieks. Hinata covers her ears, wincing. “How do you get Sasuke to do things like that?” she asks. It is well-known that Sasuke is difficult to work with and downright resistant when he really feels like it. Don’t get Ino wrong: she is impressed and proud that little Hinata is so bossy that she would have sex in their workplace and then give Sasuke her _underwear_ to hold onto after. But the question remains: what does Hinata do to get him to just obey her?

Hinata looks at Ino like she has grown two heads. “I ask him, Ino.” Hinata blinks, her expression owlish. “With words.” Ino’s eyes narrow.

“You make it sound so easy.” She kicks the counter. Hinata shrugs.

“He likes me, I guess.” Ino snorts at Hinata’s remark.

“I think his feelings go beyond liking you, but okay.” Ino puts another piece of watermelon in her mouth. “Why are you telling me now?” Ino’s mouth is full.

“It’s embarrassing not wearing underwear, even though no one else knows.” Hinata shrugs.

“That’s how social norms work,” Ino swallows, “but if you’re uncomfortable, you can always put on another pair.” Ino puts another piece of melon in her mouth. Hinata frowns.

“That defeats the purpose of the game, Ino.” Hinata replies, frustrated. Ino chokes on her melon, clapping her hand over her mouth. Somehow, Ino is able to gag it down, while Hinata, oblivious, glowers at a bouquet of cosmos.

“You can’t put on underwear because—“ Ino starts.

“It ruins the game!” Hinata exclaims. “Now you see my dilemma.” Exasperated, she puts her head in her hands, while Ino pats her back, numb on the inside. _Hinata really is a freak_.

“You and Sasuke are really something else,” Ino mutters. Hinata groans, rubbing her face. Recovering herself, Ino smiles.

“You really have inspired me.” Hinata turns to see Ino’s wicked grin. Hinata rolls her eyes, thinking about how grateful Shikamaru ought to be for her and Ino’s friendship. He has a way of always coming out the winner.

**

Somehow, his good mood has survived the whole day, despite numerous irritants, both large and small. He still has his own place, but it is for posterity. They stay at Hinata’s apartment. He slides the key into the lock, whistling under his breath. He steps into the apartment, and out of the corner of his eye, he sees Hinata sitting on the couch. She has a weird expression on her face, and he can tell that she is in the kind of mood that could go either way.

“I want my underwear back.” She says. Sasuke grins.

“Nope.” He takes his shoes off and shucks off his sweater.

“You had them for a whole day!” Hinata whines. Sasuke gives her a lopsided grin.

“It was a great day.” He walks towards the living room, and she gets up to meet him.

“They are my favourite pair.” She wraps her arms around his waist.

“Huh,” he replies, “I knew they were familiar.” He starts walking into their room, and Hinata releases him. She follows him into their bedroom. He gives her a funny look.

“I am putting them in the laundry hamper.” He says, “did you really think I wasn’t going to give them back?” Hinata turns bright red, and he smiles.

“I wasn’t going to put them back on,” she replies defensively. Sasuke raises an eyebrow. He throws them into the open hamper, thinking about what he wants to say.

“You’re right,” he says, looking at her, “you are not putting underwear back on.” He snickers, “Hinata the Horny Glutton.” She raises her eyebrow, and walks right up to him.

“What is the title of this story?” she asks. “What mess have I gotten myself into now?” Sasuke doesn’t answer her.

Instead, he kisses her, the way he meant to in the conference room. She tastes fruity, light. This isn’t a huge secret, but Hinata likes it when Sasuke asserts himself, even more than he gets off on her bossing him around. When they have really, _really_ good sex, they are able to achieve both. It isn’t infrequent, but they would both like for it to happen a lot more.

Running the flat of his palm against her side, he finds the zipper of her dress. He tugs it down, and as soon as it gapes, he pulls it over her head. She isn’t wearing a bra either. He’s touched by how prepared she is, really. He then looks down, and grins.

“You still aren’t wearing any underwear?” Sasuke laughs. Hinata crosses her arms, pouting.

“That would have ruined the game. You were on my mind all day” She pauses, tilting her head. “That’s why I was grumpy when I saw you at lunch. Naruto and Ino were there.” Hinata’s cheeks turn pink, as Sasuke leans towards her.

“Fuck Naruto and Ino,” he kisses her, “you should have just said something. They would have understood.” Hinata wraps her arms around his neck, not bothering to answer him. She kisses the soft spot under his jaw as he hums.

“You haven’t told me what the story is,” she smiles, “what did Hinata the Horny Glutton get into today?” Sasuke is too turned on to remark on the fact that she is referring to herself in the third person. He looks down at her for a second, thinking.

“She learns a lesson,” Hinata releases him, and he pulls his shirt off. What does he want to teach Hinata today? “Think of it like a moral tale.” He throws his shirt into the hamper, while she unzips his pants.

“A moral tale?” she asks, as he pulls his pants down and steps out of them. “Sex involves morals?” Sasuke picks her up in one swift movement, and throws her onto the bed. She squeals, and he climbs over to hover above her. Feeling his stomach against hers makes her feel tingly. She sighs, and stretches out under him.

“So what is my lesson, Sasuke?” Hinata’s smile is bright. “Teach me.” He kisses her throat, down her sternum, along her tummy and to her thighs, leaving her question unanswered. She opens herself to him, and he smirks.

“You are going to learn,” he answers, “that there is no room for morality in sex.” She raises an eyebrow, getting up onto her elbows.

“But I am a good girl.” She replies. He shrugs.

“Would a good girl walk around without underwear for a day?” Sasuke smirks, “I only reward bad behaviour.” He leans forward and puts his mouth to her before she can argue.

As far as he is concerned, she doesn’t really need to learn anything. But he likes having excuses to touch her like this, to come up from below and show her how much he loves her. Hinata jerks against him, and he places an open hand on her stomach, feeling her pulse beneath his palm. She is already wet, but he wants more.

Hinata gasps and looks up to the ceiling. She tries to count the cracks, but she can’t focus when his tongue is inside her. She closes her eyes and breathes, trying to ride out the urge to curl herself against him. He makes her insides melty, and this just sends her over the edge. Hinata doesn’t like to think of the time when they all decided that Sasuke needed to be put down. They were sixteen and clueless; he was a fugitive and she was in love with Naruto.

But fate conspired so that ten years later, her head would be thrown back and she would be cracked open to him, and it would feel like he was sucking out her soul from between her legs. Now, if anyone were to look at him the wrong way she would think about murder. Heads would roll before any harm would come to him. Then, her mind is wiped blank. _Fuck_ , she thinks _, fuck, fuck, fuck_. One, two, three, four. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_. She needs to ask Sasuke how he does it, how he makes her come this hard, this fast, with just his mouth and a few fingers.

He only stops when she screams. He loves that noise. When she looks back down at him, her breathing erratic, a hungry gleam remains in her eyes. She sits up and kisses him, her mouth open. When she leans back, she puts her hand to his chest to keep him from falling over her. She turns onto all fours, looking back at him. Hinata turns to look over her shoulder, face serene.

“Fuck me like a whore,” she says, her face sweet and voice quiet. Sasuke will never get tired of the things she asks him to do.

“Sex is a place free from morality,” he gets up behind her, leaning over to kiss the knot of her spine. She smiles as she looks at the headboard.

“You’ll do it then, right?” Hinata wiggles, and he tries not to laugh at the childish gesture.

“I guess I can,” he murmurs.

A breath in. A breath out. On her next inhale, they are one. She puts her head down, and arches her back. He thought she wanted it bad this morning but that was nothing compared to what she wants now. Gritting his teeth, he gives her everything. He can tell from the noises she makes that it’s not quite there. It’s frustrating, because he has been thinking about this all day and there is no way in hell that he isn’t going to fuck her like a whore like she told him to.

“More,” she pants. “Like this morning.” He can hear the grin in her voice. He knows her game.

“I thought,” he growls, “it was uneventful.” It still pisses him off. She is clearly banking on it. Looking over her shoulder, her lilac eyes lock on his.

“I’m a liar and a whore,” she says, “and I want you to teach me a lesson.” Sasuke sighs. He is pretty sure she gets more pleasure out of saying these things then he does, but he won’t stop her. But if she wants him to be assertive, then she can’t boss him around. He stops, just to make a point, and she whines. He puts his hand in her hair.

“Say please.” He says. She blinks at him. “If you want me to teach you a lesson, I need you to ask using please.” He tugs on her hair. She smirks.

“Please,” she says in her soft voice, “teach me a lesson.” He nods, and he finally, _finally_ goes where he needs to go, and it’s like the moment everything aligns and pain doesn’t hurt and pleasure tastes like nothing. It is the white hot, searing heat where it takes a minute for you to realize that you are on fire.

It’s over for her before him. She rides it all out, putting her face into a pillow to muffle the noises climbing out of her throat. They are just for Sasuke alone. He doesn’t need to hear them; he just needs to know that they existed. That he forced Hinata to make the kind of noises that need to be muffled with a pillow. They only stop when he slouches over her back, spent. He watches her rib cage expand and constrict, and he puts his hand on her back, his palm sliding from her sacrum to the back of her neck.

His fingers flutter over the back of her neck, and she lifts her face out of the pillow. She twists her mouth, and he leans forward to flick the hair stuck to her mouth away. He rubs his thumb over her lip, and she licks it. Sasuke pauses, and gives her an unimpressed look.

“Hinata the Horny Glutton Never Learns.” He deadpans, “that’s the name of this story.” He pulls away from her, and she yelps.

“It wouldn’t be fun if I learned the lesson.” She sits up, resting on her heels. He snorts.

“Wouldn’t be remotely fun.” He sighs, shaking his head. “Hinata the Horny Glutton Fucks Her Boyfriend into an Early Grave.” She picks up a pillow and throws it right at his head. Sasuke catches it effortlessly, and he watches her get up.

She walks up to him, and he stares at her stomach. “Your belly button is staring at me,” he says, and he sticks the tip of a finger into it, before she can jerk away. Her squeal makes him throw his head back and laugh, and he doubles over when she muttered, “Hinata the Horny Glutton’s Boyfriend Has an Annoying Fixation on Her Bellybutton.”

**Author's Note:**

> This piece only exists because a friend gave me a prompt. I found out it was SasuHina month and thought: why not finish it and be festive? I don't know if I did it right, and I'm sorry if I tagged it wrong. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, or, at the very least, it didn't make your eyes bleed or anything. Stay safe in the age of COVID!


End file.
